Bigbrother
by KuroMew
Summary: It's big brother with poke'mon
1. days 1 and 2

Poke'Mon Big Brother! Day one!  
  
Host Dude: Hello and Welcome to big Brother Poke'Mon style. Our 7 we would have had 8 but we have seven because the writer ran out of ideas. contestants will do there best to win 10,000 dollars. Let's meet them  
  
Mewtwo- From: New island Age: 22 (but if you count all the years it took to create me I'd be MUCH older) Interests: Privacy I like it very much thank you! Occupation: Evil overlord Gender: Male  
  
Pikachu- From: Chu! Age: Pika! Interests: Pikapi! Pika pi! Occupation: Chu Pika! Gender: Chu!!!!  
  
Lugia- From: whirl island Age: 23 interests: Hentei, any porn for that matter Occupation: Ocean Guardian Gender: Male  
  
Meowth- From: CLASSIFIED INFO Age: 30 Interests: yarn, movies, evil deeds Occupation: CLASSIFIED INFO Gender: Male  
  
Mew- From: New island Age:21 Interests: Mewtwo ^__~ being a pest, and coffee Occupation: Saving the world once in a blue moon Gender: Female  
  
Togepi: From: I live on the road Age: 2 Interests: Opera, Reading, chess Occupation: N/A Gender: female  
  
Jigglypuff From: Celedon city Age: 40 Interests: Singing Drawing Occupation: Singer Gender: female  
  
Umbereon- From: Silver Mountains Age: 34 Interests: sex drugs and rock and roll Occupation: Serial killer Gender: Female  
  
Host: Let's Join them they are all ready settled in and introducing themselves  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika Chu Pika CHUUUUUU! (Makes a French gesture) Pikaa Pikapi Pika  
  
Mew: Shut up  
  
Mewtwo: I'm going outside.  
  
Mew: Aww! Mewtwo-sama please stay! (Grabs his arm)  
  
Mewtwo:(Blushing) Not in front of CBS Mew  
  
Umbereon: Crack anyone?  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! (Mewtwo psywaves the little rat)  
  
Jigglypuff: Now Mewtwo say you're sorry!  
  
Mewtwo: Sorry I didn't do it earlier  
  
Meowth: Freak!  
  
Mew: Oh no  
  
Mewtwo: (Gets angry) What did you call me?!  
  
Mew: Not again  
  
Meowth: Fur-reek  
  
Mew: (Begging) Mewtwo just pretend it doesn't bother you (Mewtwo psywaves Meowth and goes out side)  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaa!  
  
Everyone: Shut up!  
  
Togepi: Why don't we go back to life stories?  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Mew: (Punches him out) Well I'll start with Mewtwo's  
  
Togepi: How do you know his?  
  
Mew: he told me. He was raised by team rocket. Left. Half of you knew the rest. Wiped some memories blah, blah, blah fell in love with me came here.  
  
Togepi: And how about you?  
  
Mew: (Tells a long scarring story involving a mew gigolo and hooker.)  
  
Everyone: (Stares in disbelief)  
  
Mew: I'm kidding! (tells her real life story)  
  
(Everyone tells their life story)  
  
Mew: (Comes into backyard holding two cups of coffee and gives on to mewtwo who is looking up.) Aren't you board?  
  
Mewtwo: A little but you know how I am about getting close to other Poke'Mon (Mew raises an eyebrow) You and Ai don't count. (Mew raises it higher) You know what I mean Mew. Come on lets go in before you get sick (Mew and Mewtwo go inside.)  
  
Umbereon: hiya numb nuts! Want some crack?  
  
Mewtwo: (turns to mew and smiles) See what I mean?  
  
Mew: Yes. Come on I want to get to bed ^__~  
  
Mewtwo: Were being filmed!  
  
Mew: Oh yeah. Darn. (Mew and Mewtwo go into a room all ready in there is Togepi Meowth and Lugia. Not like that sickos!)  
  
Lugia: Guess were roommates (Attempts to seduce mew. Mew ignores him.)  
  
Mewtwo: Mew and I will share a bed.  
  
Lugia: Darn!  
  
Mew: (Raises eyebrow.) Aren't you they guy who likes Hentei?  
  
Lugia: Yup! Wanna see some?  
  
Mew, Mewtwo, Meowth and Togepi: NO!  
  
Lugia: Okay!  
  
(Other Bedroom)  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! Pika pi! Pika a chu! Pika a chu! Pika a chu!  
  
Umbereon: Shove it rat!  
  
Jigglypuff: Be nice! ^___^  
  
Umbereon: Shove it stupid  
  
Jigglypuff: okay  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Pikachu: Pika PIKA!  
  
All: Shut up!  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaaa! (Mew and Mewtwo Psybeam it)  
  
Umbereon: I like those two! Want crack!  
  
Mew and Mewtwo: NO!  
  
Host Dude: Please report to the living room.  
  
Pikachu: Pikapi! (Every one attacks and goes into the living  
  
Host dude: Today is the first head of household change.  
  
The HOH has the ability to elect people to be kicked off and they get a private bedroom with a bar. Your challenge is to be locked in a room with Tracey Sketchit for as long as possible. With out attacking him.  
  
Everyone: (Gasps)  
  
Tracey: HI EVERY ONE!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Everyone but obvious people: CRAP!  
  
Host: Mewtwo we picked you to go first.  
  
Mewtwo: I am the biggest hot head here! shouldn't I go last? I may kill him.  
  
Host: GO!! (Tracey and mewtwo go into the room)  
  
Tracey: Wow! I hang out with a real live Mewtwo! You're so cool! Say I've been watching the show what's the deal with You and mew? Why does she only call you `Two some of the time and Mewtwo-sama the rest?  
  
Say can I call you `Two? It's such a cool nick name!  
  
Mewtwo: (Yelling) LET ME OUT! PLEASE HURRY! I'M GONNA WET MYSELF! IF I WANTED THE CRAP SCARED OUT OF ME I WOULD HAVE GONE ON FEAR FACTOR!!!  
  
Mew: (Hyper giggle) So the evil over lord has been conquered?  
  
Mewtwo: (Glares evilly) I can't wait for you to try.  
  
Host: Mewtwo you lasted 16 seconds. Not bad! Mew your next.  
  
Mew: (Gulps and walks in)  
  
Tracey: Wow! A real live mew! I'm gonna sketch you! May I pet you? (Mew gives him a dirty look) I guess not. Why do you and mewtwo act like friends one minute and are making out the next? (Dirtier look) What's with your two nick names for him huh? (Dirtiest look possible) You're so cool! You look like a little kitten! But you're the 2nd most powerful Poke'Mon! May I pet you now?  
  
Mew: Let me out for the love of god!  
  
Host: Mew You lasted 49 seconds. Excellent!  
  
Mew: Hah! Super clone my ass.  
  
Mewtwo: (Glares)  
  
Host: Pikachu is healing so he's exempt. Meowth you are next.  
  
Meowth: (Goes in and gets let in ten seconds everyone else dose the same nobody goes over 30 seconds Umbereon snaps Tracey's neck)  
  
Host: I guess mew is the winner.  
  
Mew: (Does her hyper giggle. Mewtwo sulks out)  
  
Pikachu: Pika CHU!(Holds up middle finger. Mew Psyblasts him)  
  
Togepi: Mew what's wrong Mewtwo?  
  
Mew: Where should I start? Oh you mean why he is sulking… Don't think anything of it he's always like that.  
  
Togepi: Oh. Hey Mew how bout a game of chess?  
  
Mew: (smiles) Maybe later. I gotta soothe the sulking heart. (goes into backyard) Hiya `Two.  
  
Mewtwo: Here to humiliate me?  
  
Mew: No.  
  
Mewtwo: That's a new one. (Mew raises eyebrow.)  
  
Mew: I'm here to feed the chickens.  
  
Mewtwo: Sweetie you are the worst liar I ever met.  
  
Pikachu: (Starts sweet talking mew in hopes he won't get kicked off. Mew psyshocks him)  
  
Mew: Sorry ok, I'm gonna go do the nominations now see ya `Two.  
  
Gasp! Who will Mew nominate? Find out soon on big brother! 


	2. Big brother day 3!

Big Brother Day 3  
  
You know the deal I own nothing.  
  
(Everyone except Mew is in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mewtwo makes a sickened expression)  
  
Mewtwo: This is awful! I'm going to Mew's bar.  
  
Jigglypuff: You can't go in there she's making the nominations. (Mew walks out looking a bit tired he is carrying that weird round thing from the show)  
  
Mew: Morning all. (Mewtwo takes it from her and sets it down.) Thanks `Two.  
  
Mewtwo: No problem. Well who did you nominate?  
  
Mew: (sitting down) Umbereon and Pikachu. Get the ketchup away from the rat.  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!  
  
Togepi: SHUT UP RAT!  
  
Meowth: If I eat him will I get kicked out?  
  
Mew: Yeah  
  
Meowth: Darn!  
  
Umbereon: So why did you nominate me.  
  
Mew: I'm opposed drug usage.  
  
Pikachu: (Pees in mew's coffee.)  
  
Mew: I hate that rat! Pikachu volleyball anyone?  
  
(one hour later Mew and Mewtwo are throwing Pikachu around Lugia and Umbereon are in the pool. Togepi and Meowth are playing chess and Jigglypuff is sunning.)  
  
Mew: Hey Lugia rat's coming your way. (Pikachu lands in the pool. Lugia Throws it to Mew.)  
  
Togepi: Checkmate!  
  
Host: Voting time! (Everyone goes into the living room) Mew you vote first.  
  
Mew: (walks into booth) After this morning the choice is obvious. Pikachu. That nasty little rat has to go. Nobody messes with my coffee. (exits)  
  
Togepi: (walks in) I vote for pikachu to go! Just because Mew nominated him that was no reason to pee in her coffee. That was sick! The next thing maybe I don't know cleaning the toilet with her toothbrush! (hah sound familiar? Exits)  
  
Lugia: (Walks in) Pikachu, The gay little rat pees on every thing. I DON'T WANT HIM IN THE POOL! (Exits)  
  
Mewtwo: (enters) Pikachu, he was watching mew and I last night. He sneaked in to the HOH bedroom. That rat is sick.(leaves)  
  
Pikachu: (Enters and speaks in a English accent.) Mew has to go!! She is such a bitch! I just wanted to watch them last night. (Is informed of the rules) oh pikachu then. (Leaves)  
  
Meowth: (Enters) You pick a fight with one cat you pick it with them all. Pikachu. (Leaves)  
  
Umbereon: (Enters) I'm not dumb. Pikachu. (Exits.)  
  
Host: Okay that's 7 votes pikachu. O__o (Pikachu leaves)  
  
Mewtwo: that dumb rat voted for him self!  
  
Gasp! What will happen next on big brother!? 


End file.
